guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Djinn
Category:Warriors Category:Bestiary Description This fiery spirit is capable of dealing a lot of damage and healing itself at the same time. In addition to that, it has a high natural health regeneration. A well coordinated team will have no trouble dealing with it, though. Flame Djinns are highly resistant to fire damage, but susceptible to cold damage. Location Found in Sorrow's Furnace as part of the quests Fire in the Hole and The Forge Heart. Skills Used *Consuming Flames *Flourish Notes When fighting the Flame Djinn it is important to remember that his skill Consuming Flames will always deal exactly 400 damage, regardless of armor. This damage will be split up evenly among the attacked player and all players that stand adjacent to him. So if you face him alone, you will take the full 400 damage and if you surround him with a party of eight people, everyone will take 50. With every usage of this skill, the Djinn is healed for the amount he dealt to one opponent. *Everybody in the party should seek melee range in a fight, even Rangers and spellcasters. This will not only reduce the damage dealt to single players to a more manageable amount, it will above all dramatically reduce the amount of health the Djinn will gain. *Consuming Flames is a melee attack. It cannot be denied by blinding the Djinn, but try using skills that let you block or evade attacks. *If enough people bring knockdown skills, the Djinn can be kept on the ground almost constantly, greatly reducing the frequency of Consuming Flames attacks. *With luck or good timing, Diversion can be used to disable Flourish and then Consuming Flames, it will be unable to heal itself or inflict significant damage for nearly a minute. If Consuming Flames is disabled first the Djinn will simply recharge it with Flourish. Alternately, two characters can take turns using Signet of Humility to disable Flourish, or the party can co-operate to interrupt it whenever it's used. When fighting the Djinn during Fire in the Hole you can also: *Bring the Frost Golems from the Cold One quest. They will make short work of the Djinn. *Lure the Djinn up the ledge and to the nearby corridor with the three crushers. One blow from a crusher will kill the Djinn. This will usually mean one player has to sacrifice himself to lure the Djinn under a crushers, but as death from a crusher doesn't incur a death penalty this shouldn't be an issue. *Lure the Djinn up to the 3 Furnace Guardians who will make short work of him. Be careful, as there are several Dredge if you haven't killed them already. Instead of forming a healing ball you can also tank the Djinn if you have a strong protection monk: *Send one melee fighter in to tank, everyone else stays back. *Cast many enchantments on the warrior, since one is removed with each attack. *At all times keep Reversal of Fortune and Protective Spirit up on the tank. If one is removed, the other will still prevent almost all or all damage dealt. *Healing monks can spam Healing Breeze on the tank to help out the protection monks.